


Catch and Release

by Dorkious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of other magical creatures, M/M, Pirates, Siren Lance, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkious/pseuds/Dorkious
Summary: A sea being controlled by the Galra Empire, and a world to follow. Can a pirate crew known as "Voltron," overthrow this seemingly unstoppable force? Now they also have to return a siren back to its home?This is a Pirate AU, but it's also a little more than that since a lot of mystical creatures are involved.





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my Space Fam who gave me confidence to send this. Special thanks to LostGirl (that's her name in Space Fam), who helped me figure out how to start it. I hope you enjoy!

**February 501 A.G.I. (After Galra Invasion)**

 

Lance loved the ocean. He didn’t know if it was because he was a siren, or if it was the untainted beauty of it. What Lance did know is that the best part of the ocean was swimming up to the horizon, and seeing the sunset. The way the sunlight hit the water, and the colors reflecting on the water were scintillating.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be up here, shoulders barely above the the vitreous water, but this was his love affair. Everything above the water seemed so breathtaking. To the blue sky that changed tones, depending on what time of day it is, to the lush, green forests- he’s only ever heard about those. He wished he could see it all, but the sea was home. The sea was safe from the Galra. Word spread fast on the surface of the ocean- tales of the Galra Empire snatching up creatures from land, sea, or air. The uses of such forlorned creatures was diverse and unspeakable, but not like he could do much. Galra had long since developed a way to be immune to a siren’s singing, and even if he did go to shore it would take awhile for him to even learn how to walk. Right now all he could do is keep safe, and protect his family.

 

Lance knew he should go back soon, but he wanted to watch the sun disappear below the horizon. The protracting scene was hypnotic. Colors appear, then fading; the sky gradually turning to a darker shade, as stars start awakening one by one. When the scene met its starry culmination, Lance dunked back underwater. He had to get back to his family, and make sure no one missed feeding time.

 

Lance was lost in his thoughts about what the lands could possibly look like, when something caught his eyes. Something shiny, and definitely didn't originate in the ocean. Lance swam closer to it, grabbing it, and inspecting it. He moved around in his hands. It was round and flat, it also seemed to have some symbols on it. This was definitely a creation of the land dwellers, but he didn’t know what it was, or what it meant. He looked up, and there seemed to be more. Maybe a ship wrecked, that would explain all the coins.

 

Lance followed them, because if a ship wrecked, he could explore land dweller things that he never got to see- maybe save a few. Lance was quickly following the trail of coins, and next thing he knew he was caught in some sort of netted roping. It was thick, and he couldn’t use his sharp nails or teeth to bite through it. It happened so fast. He was so fixated on the coins, he somehow managed to not notice the enormous thing. Then he heard shouting above water, as the netting tightened around him. Then he was face to face with his captors, completely emerged from the water.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor looked at the catch with a proud and devious expression. A beautiful, male, blue siren, with matching blue eyes and sandy brown hair. It was trying to bite and claw it’s way out of the netting, but that would take hours the pitiful creature did not have.

 

Catching sirens is too easy these days. Their instinctive inquisition made it to be a simple task. First, track down some siren sightings. This one was exceedingly simple, since traders say they spot it every time on this route. Every day it goes up to watch the sunset, and then heads back down afterwards- like clockwork. Second, is luring them into the net. As stated before, sirens are instinctively inquisitive- especially when it comes to shiny things. Just leave a trail of freshly polished coins, and the creatures are sure to follow. The third was the most boring, because all one does is wait for a tug on the net. Lotor hated not being able to do anything, but the siren had to find the coins first. Fourth, the most rewarding step, you reel in your prize. Once you felt that tug, you reel in that creature as fast as you could- Lotor’s crew did that in this instance

 

This one was a reward that Lotor didn’t mind waiting for. A siren like this would sell pretty high on the market- beautiful, healthy, and with lean muscles. The poor thing was still clutching a few coins its free hand- the knuckles white from the fearful grip. The other hand was still trying to claw at the netting. Once it realized out wasn't getting anywhere, it just looked around frantically as its breathing climaxed. One word was uttered from its lips, “Galra.”

 

Lotor's smirk morphed into a toothy, menacing grin. “Yes, we are from the Galra Empire. We’re on a simple monster hunting voyage, and you seem to be our game,” Lotor chuckled, much to the siren’s dismay. “I am Prince Lotor, and does a creature such as yourself even have a name?”

 

That seemed to rile the siren up, as he glared at Lotor through the netting. “My name is Lance, and yes, we do have land dweller names- since none of you are capable of speaking our language,” it retorts.

 

This creature had spunk, despite knowing that its captures might not be merciful. Lotor thought it was funny. “Speaking of your language, why aren’t you singing it? Don’t tell me you're a damaged siren,” Lotor questions.

 

“I’m not damaged in the least! I can see those plugs in your ears, and I know they make my singing inefficacious,” The thing sounded insulted. Oh how fun it was to pick at this one.

 

“You have heard of them before, hmm? Tell me, how did one of your kind become so well versed in our language,” Lotor asks.

 

“I'll tell you if you let me go,” it bargains.

 

“Nice try, but no,” Lotor laughs. Lotor could see the thing’s tail had turned into long, slim legs. Guess it didn't take much to dry out the tail in this frigid air. “Cut it down, and move it to a cage. I’m keeping this one, boys,” Lotor commands his crew.

 

“But Prince Lot-,” some crew member tried to protest, before Lotor cut him off. “We can find other sirens, but I want this one,” he told the crew member in a serious tone. Lotor will have to remember to transfer that member to a different ship, or just abandon him in some random docking town, because no member of this ship should ever question Lotor. Lotor was highest ranked here, and he would run this ship as he pleased. He watched as crew members threw some blankets over the siren’s body, and then dragged off to the dungeons below deck.

Lance hated that Prince Lotor guy. He insulted Lance, and despite asking for Lance’s name, he never used it. He wanted to scream when Lotor said he was keeping Lance- like some sort of pet. When they cut Lance out of the net, he tried to make an escape- but these “legs” were unreliable. He didn't know how to use them, so they just plunged beneath his weight.

 

Lance was covered in blankets, something muttered about “decency.” Lance seemed barely coherent to the things around him, as he was being dragged off. What could some Prince want with him? Let alone the Prince of the Galra Empire. Lance knew nothing good could come from this, and honestly regretted falling for such an obvious trap. Sure Lance, just follow the trail of coins. How could he have been so dense?

 

The panic didn't really seep in until he heard the locking of the dungeon door. He really was trapped- doomed to be some spoiled Prince’s plaything. The worst part was being ripped away from his family. They didn't get a warning, nor could they save them. How could he protect them, if he was trapped on this wretched ship? Tear started welling up in the siren’s eyes, as he was now blue in a different sense.

 

* * *

 

 

**January, 502 A.G.I. (After Galra Invasion)**

 “Keith, we have been planning this attack for a month. We just need to make sure you’ve got your part down,” Shiro tells Keith.

 

“I go down to the dungeon, I save any creatures I can find, and then I head back up to help in the fight,” Keith repeated dully.

 

“Why couldn't you do that in the meeting room,” Shiro asks.

 

Keith had stormed out of the meeting room, mad at something. Shiro excused himself, and went after Keith. If they wanted this mission to go right, they need Keith not mad at them. Shiro had found Keith in his small cabin on the ship, sharpening his knife- a sure sign he was upset about something.

 

“Because it was the fifth time Allura had asked me that. I'm not a child, and I can memorize a simple plan like that,” Keith snapped at him.

 

Shiro sighed. “It’s not that, this is just a really big step for this crew. We’ve never done something this big- just smaller cargo ships. She’s nervous, we’re all nervous, and I am sure she didn’t want to make you feel like a child,” Shiro tells Keith.

 

Keith looked up at Shiro, realizing the truth in his words. “You’re right,” Keith said, putting his knife back up in its normal holster on his belt.

 

“We should be intercepting the other ship any moment now, so if you’re ready,” Shiro starts.

 

“I’m ready,” Keith states. He stands up from his bed.

 

They both left the room, the mission ahead weighing down on them. This would prove they are more than just a ragtag team of vigilantes, and that they were an indomitable force. The opposite and equal reaction would be a target painted on their back, constantly.

* * *

 

 

Meeting up with their crew members, it wasn’t hard to tell why they didn't seem like a menacing team. There was the captain Allura, an elf. Coran, the navigator, also an elf. Hunk, the chief and strong-arm, a quarter giant. Pidge, an inventor, a nymph looking for her family. A few surviving members of the ship called “Blade of Marmora,” and then himself and Shiro. Shiro was the First mate, and Keith was just his feisty, adopted brother- who wanted to fight the good fight. No wonder they were a laughing stock.

 

When Keith and Shiro got to the deck, they were greeted by Hunk. “Hey guys, are you ready for this? I don’t know if I’m ready, but I will definitely try my hardest. I got your backs,” Hunk tells them. That was Hunk- circumspection and supportive. Hunk was nice, but Keith couldn’t say he was necessarily close to the guy. Keith was just a bit apprehensive when it came to people, though Keith could see them being friends in the future- if they ever found any common ground.

 

Pidge was next to confront them. Ironically, Pidge was very instrumental with metals for a forest nymph. Always adding onto weapons, or making them more efficient. Keith thinks her intelligence was driven by the burning yearning to find her family. “Let’s get this over with,” she told them.

 

“We should be intercepting the Galra ship anytime now, I can see them from my telescope, ” Coran announced to all of them. Keith didn’t know if Coran really needed a telescope at this point, because the ship could be spotted upon the horizon- moving closer.

 

“To your positions,” Allura commanded. Everyone rushed to their positions, which caused adrenile to course through their veins.

 

This was it, this was the moment they have been preparing, planning, and replanning for. There were a few specific jobs: like Keith who would rescue any captured creatures, or Pidge who would steal any information they had.

 

As the ship edged closer to them, and vice versa, you could feel the silent tension seeping in the air. Both parties knew what was about to go down, and both knew better then to run and give the other a target.

 

Closer. Closer. Closer.

 

“Fire the cannons! Prepare to board,” Allura shouted. The shots of canons rang through the air, followed by splinting wood.


	2. Splash of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus? What hiatus? I don't know what you're talking about. Enjoy the chapter, kiddos- who knows when you'll get another. I do, that's who. Want longer chapters? You just got to tell me you want longer chapters.

 

**_Last time on Catch and Release:_ ** ****  
****  
_ Lance knew he shouldn’t be up here, shoulders barely above the the vitreous water, but this was his love affair. Everything above the water seemed so breathtaking. _ __   
__   
_ “Cut the siren down, and move it to a cage. I’m keeping this one, boys,” Lotor commands his crew. _ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ “Fire the cannons! Prepare to board!” The shots of canons rang through the air, followed by splinting wood. _ ****__  
**  
** ****

 

**January 502 A.G.I. (After Galra Invasion)**

Before an extremely intense situation, there are some things one might feel: complete oblivion to what is going on, unrelenting nerves, or a spike in adrenaline- Keith was feeling only one of these. He knew perfectly well what was going on, not nerves in the least, but there was definitely an unrelenting energy surging through his body. Keith followed the others: swinging on ropes, and boarding the other ship. Looking around, it seems both crews were prepared for this quarrel of enmity. All weapons sharpened or loaded, no one providing any leeway for their enemy.

  
Keith soon found himself in conflict with one of Lotor’s men. It seemed like your run-of-the-mill Galra sentry, and they seemed to be flooding the deck. Curse the Galra and their mass-producing industrialization. Keith kept fighting sentry after sentry, until he heard Shiro’s voice call out. “Keith, you have a job to do!”   
  
Keith wanted to shouted that it could wait, and that the main problem now was that they were being over flooded with sentries. Though he knew better than to try and argue with Shiro, especially when they were all being besieged so quickly.   
  


Keith quick defeated the sentry he was battling when Shiro called out to him. He wanted to cuss out somebody, but there was no one- not to mention he’s also trying to sneak past everyone else. He quickly made his way down to where the prisoners would be held- no one was in his path, except a sentry with the keys. Keith supposed he was programmed as the guard, and wasted no time taking the sentry down. He snatched the key from the robot that was now in shambles. Unlocking the barred doors, he found a pegasus- who made some sort of neiging noise (Keith supposes it was appreciative), and galloped off. He found a couple of fairies in bottles, and released them. One wore a red petal-like dress, and had long red hair; the other was in an orange leaf-like dress, with short black hair. They gave him some sort of seed, and flew off. Keith was a bit bewildered, but put the seed in his pouch anyways. He thought it was the usual victims/prisoners of a Galra ships, until he opened the next jail cell. Inside was a giant case made of glass, holding water, and in the corner seemed to be a moping merman. He had sun-kissed skin, light brown hair, and a long, elegant blue tail. Keith thought maybe all of the merman’s kind was this stunning. Keith knocked at the glass, but the guy didn’t budge. He tried again, but there was still no reaction. Keith was getting impatient, and probably had a limited time until his ship departed from this one. He knew he couldn't leave the dude, but the guy could at least look his way and understand he was being set free. Keith took a deep breath, and tried again- more feverently this time.

 

The merman finally looked over at him, with a glare. Once his eyes set on Keith, his face morphed to something like a confused puppy. Big blue eyes were staring at curiously. Keith them pointed at the keys he took from the guard, trying to symbolize he was trying to set the guy free. The blue eyes looked like they were trying to put piece of as puzzle together, and then widened with realization. He smiled excitedly, and pointed up to the top of the case. Keith felt some good vibes as well when he saw the merman smile, and attributed it to the fact that he was finally going to be able to set this guy free.   
  


Keith had to climb some bars to get to the top of the case, unlock it, and open it. The guy quickly swam to the top, and splashed Keith upon doing so. The merman shyly looked at Keith and chuckled out a, “sorry about that.”

 

Keith jumped down from the bars, and told the dude, “You’re free now, go.”

 

The merman blinked at him, and asked, “uh, how?”   
  
“Can’t you merfolk sprout legs or whatever, and walk off,” Keith asked.   
  
The merman snorted with disdain. “First off I am a siren. Merfolk and sirens look more different than you think. My friends Plaxum and Blumfump would be offended, if they ever heard you say that.” He then paused, and looked a bit sad, but then continued on, “secondly, both sirens can ‘sprout legs,’ as you say. Though, I don’t know how to use mine very well, or at all,” he admitted.

 

Keith thought it over. Well, there was only one way he could think of that both him and this mer- siren were getting off the ship. He was going to have to carry him.   
  


“Can you jump out of there,” Keith asked the siren.   
  


“Sure, if I don’t mind some broken bones,” the blue snorted. “Lotor made sure it would be nearly impossible for me to get out.”

 

“I’ll catch you. We just have to hurry. There’s a battle topside, and it probably isn’t going to provide us cover much longer,” Keith told him.

 

“Fine, just be prepared,” the siren sighed. He then swam down to the bottom of the tank, and shot up, out, and over the tank wall. Keith barely had enough time extend his arms- not like it was much help, they both toppled to the ground. Thankfully, neither of them were injured.

“Thanks for breaking my fall,” the siren said, with a lopsided smile. Soon his tail began to dry, and turned to legs. It didn’t take Keith very long to realize a very nude (and quite frankly, attractive) male was ontop of him. Keith’s face turned red, as he pushed the siren off of himself, and turned away from the siren. 

 

“God, you need some clothes,” Keith muttered. He looked around for anything that would cover up the guy. He found a blanket, and threw it over his shoulder to the siren. “Wrap that around your waist, and tell me when you’re done,” Keith told the siren. He didn’t hear any affirmation, but he did hear some shuffling- one could guess it was the siren wrapping a blanket around himself.

 

“Alright, the blanket is on,” the siren told him. Keith turned around to see that the siren did indeed put the blanket around his waist, and was actually tied with a knot. The siren looked back at Keith, and said, “Lance.”

 

Keith was thrown back. “What,” he asked.

 

“Lance, that’s my name. I’m Lance,” he clarified. “I thought you should at least know, since you’re freeing me and everything.”

 

“Oh, right. Hi Lance, I’m Keith,” Keith introduced himself back.

 

“Keith? That’s a weird name, and what’s with the hair? You’re hair is weird too,” Lance said.

* * *

 

  
  


Lance couldn’t help it, sometimes he just starts prattling off at the mouth. It happend when he was nervous or excited- in this case, both. He was excited for the chance of freedom, but also nervous about what might happen if Lotor caught him. Not only would Lotor be angry, but he might even kill Keith for attempting to free him.

 

Keith didn’t look too happy about the things Lance said. “My name isn’t weird, or my hair,” Kieth said defensively. He then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Listen, I need to get us out of here, so save it for later,” Keith told him.

 

Lance thinks Keith is just a bit bossy, but nodded his head in agreement. The next thing he knew, Keith was picking him up princess-style. He then shot a quizzical look at Keith.

 

“You said you couldn’t use your legs, right? So this is how I am getting you out of here. I would’ve thrown you over my shoulder, but I thought you might lose the blanket,” Keith explained. Lance didn’t know how to respond, so he just said, “whatever you say.”

 

That got him a glare from Keith, but Lance didn’t even know what he did this time. Next thing he knew, Keith was rushing out of this place, and to above deck. Lance didn’t realize humans could be so fast. Before Lance knew it, they were above deck.

 

Someone called out to Keith from another ship, “You’re making it a close call, Keith. Hurry up and get over here.” The guy had black hair, except for a white tuft, and a robotic arm.

 

Keith hurried along to the other ship, using a board of wood to cross over, and then the guy with the robotic arm pulled it away from the Galra ship. Then the guy made a signal to someone, and he could hear someone shout, “Pull away, towards port!” Next thing Lance knew, the ship was pulling left, and departing from Lance’s prison with amazing speed.

 

“This is so cool,” Lance said, looking around at everyone scurrying around on deck. It wasn’t as orderly as Lotor’s machines, but it did have it’s own ruggish style.

 

The guy with black haired chuckled. “Who is your friend, Keith,” he asked.

 

“He’s a siren. He couldn’t walk, so I carried him,” Keith answered.

 

“I’m Lance,” Lance interjected, excitedly.

 

“Hello Lance, I’m Shiro,” the man said, and waved at Lance. Lance waved back. Human customs were funny to Lance.   
  


“And Lance was just leaving, to go home,” Keith said, ready to drop Lance.

 

Lance responded nervously, “Yeah, about that, where am I? And do you know where Queen Luxia’s kingdom is? I’m sure I can find my way back home from there,” Lance tells them.

 

Shiro and Keith looked at Lance with a bit of worry. “You don’t know where home is,” Shiro asked him.   
  
Lance shook his head. “I was imprisoned for quite a while,” Lance answered.

 

“How long is awhile,” Keith asked.

 

“Almost a year, or at least that’s what one of the guards said,” Lance informed them.

 

Keith and Shiro eyed each other wearily. “Looks like we’re going to have to talk to Captain Allura about this one,” Shiro told them.

 

Suddenly the conversation was cut off by someone yelling, “No way! Lance, is that you?”

 

Their attentions snapped to a big man making their way towards them. Lance could recognize this quarter giant from anywhere. “Well, if it isn’t the greatest quarter-giant I know! Hunk, buddy, it’s so great to see you,” Lance called back.

 

Keith and Shiro looked between the two “buddies,” the question of how they know each other evident in their minds.

 

“You two know each other,” Keith asked the two.   
  


“Oh yeah. Lance and I go way back. He used to teach me swimming, before his kingdom migrated, due to the diren hunting,” Hunk informed them.

 

“I guess those swimming lessons paid off. Look at you, you looks like some sort of rebellious pirate,” Lance laughed. Hunk laughed as well. 

 

“Alright Keith, I can take him now, and get him some clothes too,” Hunk told Keith.

 

Lance had forgotten that he was being held by Keith, and it seemed Keith did too, if the tint of pink on Keith’s face was anything to go by. “Right,” Keith said. He then transferred Lance into Hunk’s arms. Hunk then carried Lance off to below deck, which Lance was very excited to see.

* * *

 

 

Allura looked over the two brother curiously. “And this siren- Lance, he’s on the ship now,” Allura questions.

 

“Yes, and he’s getting clothes with Hunk below deck- apparently the two know eachother,” Shiro answered.

 

“How do we know that Lotor didn’t want us to find him, and that he’s just a spy? He’s been on there for nearly a year, who knows what they could have done to him,” Allura tells them.

 

“I know,” Shiro said stiffly. The robotic arm was a painful reminder of what the Galra were willing to do to helpless prisoners.

 

“Allura looked apologetic, and slightly embarrassed, “Yes, of course. I still want him questioned though,” she told them.

 

“I’ll go get Lance and Hunk then,” Keith told them. “Though, I have to say, Lance looked pretty miserable in that glass case. Then he was surprised and excited when he realized I was rescuing him,” Keith told them. He left the Captain and First Mate to discuss matters further.

 

Shiro and Allura shared a look. “It seems like Keith is making a friend, Allura tell Shiro. He nods with a smile, in agreement.


	3. Time to Stand Up

**_Last time on Catch and Release:_ ** ****  
  


_ “Hi, Lance, I’m Keith.” _

_ “Keith? That’s a weird name, and what’s with the hair? Your hair is weird too.” _

 

_ “Oh yeah. Lance and I go way back. He used to teach me swimming, before his kingdom migrated, due to the siren hunting,” Hunk informed them. _

_ “I guess those swimming lessons paid off. Look at you, you look like some sort of rebellious pirate!” _

 

_ “It seems like Keith is making a friend,” Allura tells Shiro. _

 

**January 502 A.G.I. (After Galra Invasion)**

 

Lotor looked sternly at one of his crew members before him. “Damage report,” he ordered the crew member. The crew member looked nervous but stood strong anyways. “No valuables were taken. There seemed to be pages of prisoner logs missing, and several holes in the ship from cannon fire- though all are fixable,” they reported.

 

“No valuables were taken? What kind of pirates are they,” Lotor sneered, “anything else?”

 

The crew member hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. “They released all our captives as well.”

 

“All of them?”

 

“Yes, sir. All of them, even the siren.”

 

If glaring was an actual method of killing, the crew member would have long been dead by now. “Send a message to my generals- we have some pirates to hunt,” Lotor seethed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh by the Voltron, I said get him clothes,” Keith growled and covered his eyes from the obscene sight.

 

“I tried, but he refused to stay in any other outfit,” Hunk defended.

 

“All those other clothes get in the way and are uncomfortable. I honestly don’t see how you humans can wear those things,” the reason of this quandary spoke up- it was Lance. He wore the shortest pair of pants Keith had ever seen, with four buttons (two on each side), and something that barely qualified as a shirt- it was blue, had no sleeves, cut off at the mid-section, and had a hood attached to it.

 

“Lance, you can’t wear that,” Keith stressed.

 

“That’s only because you live above water, and all your people feel it necessary to cover yourselves with silly fabrics,” Lance argued. He then bolted up from his seat but sat right back down since he lost balance. “I don’t have to follow your ideas,” he huffed out.

 

“Yes, you do. I rescued you, and you're on an above surface ship,” Keith said and left no room for argument. He foraged through the other clothes. Surprisingly, they had a lot in this storage room; why they had it, Keith didn’t know, but he could’ve guessed it had something to do with Coran’s ‘recruits and refugees’ plans. Finally, Keith found a suitable jacket. It was shorter than most other jackets (longer than Keith's, but he had clothes on under his jacket), but it would do the trick. He tossed it at Lance and told him to put it on. Lance, in return, glared at Keith but didn’t protest verbally. 

 

Lance just couldn’t believe he thought this Keith guy was so cool. Lesson learned for Lance: just because they seem cool when saving you, does not mean they were any other time. When he finished putting on the jacket and buttoned it up (with the help of Hunk), Keith decided it was time for the siren to learn to walk. 

 

“I think it’s time you learned to walk. You’ve been out of the ocean for about a year,” Keith told Lance.

 

“Most of the time it was in a glass box filled with water,” Lance pointed out.

 

“True, but if you’re staying on this ship, you should at least know how to get around on it,” Keith countered.

 

Hunk budged into the conversation (which was escalating to an argument), “I can teach Lance. To walk, I mean. It would be like paying him back for all those swimming lessons. Plus, it would be some more time to spend with my old buddy.”

 

“Hunk, you really a siren’s best friend. Thanks,” Lance said, with gratitude.

 

“Anytime, buddy,” Hunk responded, with a smile. It wasn’t hard to see these two were really good friends, and that they are able to pick their friendship back up- even after all their time away from each other.

 

“Well, now is a good time to start practicing- the Captain wants to speak with you,” Keith informed Lance.

 

“The Captain,” Lance questioned, and gave Keith a strange look.

 

“Yes. Captain Allura. She runs this ship with a pretty strict hand, and wants to have a word with our newest refugee,” Keith explained.

 

That seemed to clear things up for Lance, as he looked at Keith normally again. Hunk, however, looked worriedly at his friend. “You go on up, and we’ll meet you up there,” Hunk told Keith. Keith agreed and went back up above deck.

 

Hunk then directed his attention back to Lance. “What’s wrong? I know that look you gave Keith wasn’t one you give when everything is alright. Something’s wrong with you, and I am not going to let you bottle it in this time,” Hunk told him firmly.

 

Lance looked up at his tall friend. He should’ve known Hunk would be able to tell, and that he would’ve questioned him on it. Lance could have lie, but he knew that Hunk would have seen right through that. Lance didn’t want to admit what was going on, but he trusted Hunk and knew that Hunk’s heart was in the right place. Lance let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “It’s just when I heard that phrase on the other ship, where I was held as a prisoner, it wasn’t a good sign. I don’t want to get into it, but it just felt like I was back there for a moment,” Lance admitted.

 

Hunk gave him a look of worry but didn’t press for any more information. Hunk knew, from the few times, Shiro spoke about it, that being held prisoner on a Galra ship was most likely mentally scarring. The fact that Shiro and Lance had spent nearly the same amount of time as prisoners only attested to how much Lance went through- Shiro was still tight-lipped about the whole thing. Hunk was actually proud of Lance in that he opened up to him, even if it was just a little.

 

“Alright. Though we better get you up there before Keith starts getting impatient, and storms back down here,” Hunk joked.

 

Lance cracked a smile. “He does seem pretty hot-headed,” Lance agreed.

 

Hunk then helped Lance stand up, then put one of his arms under Lance’s arms, making Hunk something to lean on for balance. He then explained how walking was just putting one foot in front of another, and they tried to move together. It took a couple of tries, but Lance was starting to get the rhythm of walking- they even made it up the stairs together.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Keith got up on deck, Allura and Shiro snapped their attention to him. “Where are Lance and Hunk,” she asked.

 

“They’re having to practice walking,” Keith answered. Allura shot him a quizzical look, so he added on, “Lance doesn’t know how to walk. They kept him in a glass box of water, so he couldn’t learn how to walk and escape.”

 

“That does sound like something Lotor would do,” Allura sighed. “So what took you so long?”

 

Keith’s face turned a little pink, when recalling what Lance wanted to wear, and how he had to argue to get Lance into something more covering. Shiro noticed the pink on Keith’s face, and smirked, but did not question him. “Lance didn't know what it meant to dress decently,” Keith said bluntly. Allura gave him another questioning look, but Keith wouldn't tell her anymore. They waited awkwardly for several minutes before Lance and Hunk ascended onto the deck. Lance was having assistance as he was walking, but at least he was moving.

 

“I presume you are Lance. I am Captain Allura, and this is my ship, the Castle,” Allura introduced herself, formally.

 

“So it’s a Castle-ship,” Lance asked, sporting a grin. Was he joking?

 

“No, it’s just a ship, called the Castle,” Allura reiterated. Lance just laughed in response, and Allura did not look amused.

 

“Lance, I have some questions for you,” Allura said, firmly.

 

“If it’s about if I’m single, the answer is yes,” Lance said, with a charming smile. Keith couldn’t believe this guy had the nerve to flirt with the Captain, Shiro looked like he was in just as much disbelief, and Hunk just looked disappointed. Allura was not hiding her annoyance very well but quickly gathered herself.

 

“No, it’s not about that. I wanted to ask you about your time as a prisoner on Lotor’s ship,” Allura corrected him. Lance’s smile quickly fell, and he stiffened up a bit.

 

“I just needed to know what was your connection to the Galra, and-” Allura was cut off by Lance. “And if you have any reason to believe I might betray you,” Lance finished for her. He might not be as mechanically and mathematically inclined as Hunk, but he wasn’t stupid either. He figured out this was not just a simple welcome, but an interrogation. “My time on that ship was far from pleasant, and I would rather not talk about it, so there is no way I would help Lotor do anything,” Lance said quickly. Shiro recognized that look on Lance’s face. Shiro realized Lance may be hiding it behind a bravado, but Lance went through something irreversible on that ship.

 

“I believe you,” Shiro spoke up. Allura looked at him and felt a bit of betrayal. Shiro placed a hand on her shoulder, and the two seemed to come to a silent understanding. “I guess the next step would be finding you home,” Shiro told Lance.

 

Lance looked grateful for the subject change and told them that his kingdom was near Queen Luxia’s. Though still, no one had any idea where that was.

 

“Do you at least remember a direction? Like East or West,” Allura asked. Lance looked in thought about it. “We headed North from where we were originally- it was colder up there, even some ice, but it didn’t bother us too much,” Lance told them.

 

“Originally they weren’t too far from the coast of the forest I grew up in, that’s where you found me, and where Lance and I met,” Hunk added in.

 

Allura looked like she was forming a plan in her head, and then she said, “I have an idea, but I need to double check it, follow me.” She leads them all to the Captain's room and asked Pidge to join them. Another man was in the Captain's room when they got there and was hunching over some maps.

 

“Lance this is Pidge and Coran. Pidge and Coran both work as mechanics,” Allura introduced them.

 

“Greetings. I never thought I would meet another siren again after your species went into hiding- and for good reasons,” Coran said, shaking Lance’s hands. Lance thought the man was pretty zany, with all his flamboyant movements and interesting accent, but Lance also thought he was pretty funny.

 

Pidge adjusted their spectacles and just said hey, though Lance could feel them already studying him as if he were some sort of new robot. It was unnerving, to say the least.

 

“Coran, can you hand me the map of the Northern Hemisphere,” Allura asked. Coran ferreted through several large maps, before handing one to Allura. She then placed it on her desk and grabbed triangular pencil-looking thing- Lance didn’t know what it was. Pidge noticed and informed him it was a drawing compass, used to draw circles and exact angles. Allura was using it to circle places on the map.

 

While Allura was explaining where the forest was, what few locations could be North of there that was inhabitable by sirens (but still had ice), and what Galra ports they could attack when they headed up there. Lance eventually tuned her out, when a sword with a blue hilt caught his attention. He picked up out of the barrel it was uselessly lying in.

 

This movement seemed to catch Allura’s attention. “Lance, please put the sword down,” she asked him patiently. She knew sirens loved anything shiny.

 

“Why does it have a lion on it,” Lance asked.

 

“Ah, I see you have a good eye. It is a sword for the paladin of the Blue Lion, left to Princess Allura by her late father, King Alfor,” Coran answered, but Lance just looked even more confused.

 

“Wait, you’re a princess? What is a paladin, or the blue lion,” Lance questioned.

 

Allura rolled her eyes, knowing this detour in conversation would provide a fruitless endeavor. “The Blue Lion is a gem with immense magical power, and it bestows that power on a worthy user- the user is called a paladin. There are five Lion gems in total, and together they form Voltron. That sword is the only clue my father left to find all the Lion gems that he hid away from Zarkon, knowing the world surely would fall if he ever got a hold of the Lion gems,” Allura explained.

 

“Voltron isn’t just a myth,” Hunk asked.

 

“You owe me 20 rubies,” Pidge whispered to Hunk.

 

“Voltron was never just a myth, why King Alfor was one of the original paladins himself! It is also powerful enough to bring down the Galra Empire,” Coran told them.

 

“Well, why don’t we just find all the Lion gems, form Voltron, and take down the Empire,” Hunk asked.

 

“It’s not that simple. Coran and I have found that the sword fits into a slot, here on my desk, under the carving of a lion. Though no matter what we do, it doesn’t do anything,” Allura huffed.

 

Lance curiously went over to the desk and looked for the lion carving. Allura insisted it wouldn’t work, in which Lance responded, “well, maybe you just have to ask nicely.” He slid the sword into a slit on the top left corner of the desk, and asked, “can you please show us where the Blue Lion gem is?” Suddenly the desk started glowing.

 

“It’s never done this before,” Allura said, in awe. The top of the desk suddenly started to glow, and Coran and Allura quickly moved everything off of it. The glowing swiveled around the desk for awhile, then the swirls started expanding, and drawing out a map of the entire world. One swirl remained, circling over a small island in the Southern Hemisphere.

 

“This is ancient elven magic! Lance, do you know what this means,” Coran asked, excitedly.

 

“That ancient elven magic responds when you ask nicely,” Lance guessed.

 

“Quite possibly, but it also means you are the paladin of the Blue Lion gem,” Coran says.

 

“But it’s in the Southern Hemisphere,” Lance points out. A wave of silence came over everyone, as the realization hit. The Southern Hemisphere is the opposite of where Lance wanted to go- home.

 

Shiro then spoke up, “Lance, we understand you want to go home, especially after what you went through, but keep in mind, this might be the only way to take down the Galra.”

 

Lance looked at everyone, and then stared at the circle on the magic map. “The Galra take lots of prisoners like me, right,” Lance asked.

 

“Undoubtedly,” Coran confirmed.

 

“So being a paladin, finding the other Lion gems, and forming this Voltron thing, will it help free other prisoners,” Lance questioned further.

 

“That was always the plan, but yes,” Allura affirmed, with a smile.

 

“Then, I’m in. My family is probably worried sick, and I really do miss them, but what’s a little more time away when you free the world,” Lance concluded.

 

“Then that settles it, we’re going to find all the Lion gems, form Voltron, and kick Galra butt,” Keith told Lance. Lance smiled at him.

 

“Wait, am I the only one noticing the flaw here? What about the other Lion gems, and their paladins,” Pidge pointed out.   

 

“I’m glad you asked Pidge. You see, once we find one Lion gem, it should lead us to another. I also believe all the future Paladins are in this room,” Allura informed them. “We know the Blue Lion gem’s paladin is Lance. The other colors are Green, Yellow, Red, and Black. The Green Lion Gem has an inquisitive personality, and thus requires a Paladin of intellect and daring, and who is often a voice of reason- Pidge, you will be the paladin of the Green Lion gem. The Yellow Lion gem is caring and kind. Its paladin put the needs of others above their own- their heart must be mighty. As a leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together, Hunk. The Red Lion gem is temperamental and its power is most difficult to master. Its paladin will be faster and agiler than the others, but the power will also be more unstable. It needs a paladin who relies more on instinct than skill alone. Keith, you will be the paladin of the Red Lion gem. Finally, the Black Lion gem is the decisive head of Voltron and will take a paladin who is a natural born leader and in control at all times. Someone whose fellow paladin will follow without hesitation. That is why you, Shiro, will be the paladin of the Black Lion gem.”

 

“Wait, Allura, you’re the Captain of the ship,” Shiro argued.

 

“That is only because I inherited from my father, and wanted to carry on his legacy. The reason I made you my first mate was because of your natural authority- I sensed you were a born leader,” Allura explained.

 

“This concludes it then. We’ll set course for the Blue Lion gem, and then go find the others. I’m sure this will be thrilling,” Coran stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again, kiddos, with a longer chapter! Life has been busy, and some of that is my own fault. Either way, I wanted to take this time to explain the currency of this au. So rubies are the lowest form of currency. Pidge saying, "you owe me twenty rubies," is like saying, "you owe me ten dollars in American currency." It only equals half of one dollar, which is equivalent to fifty cents. Then you have emeralds which actually equal five American dollars. Then there are sapphires, and those are equivalent to twenty American dollars. Next, bismuth and they are worth one hundred American dollars- they are so high because they're so colorful. Lastly, diamonds and they are worth 300 American dollars- this is due to their rarity and indestructibility. That's all. Peace out, kiddos.


End file.
